taken away
by saiki518kuu
Summary: what happens when naruto is sold to itachi as a sex slave? will sasuke save him from the torture? will naruto trust anyone ever again? WARNING YAOI CONTENT BOY X BOY sasunaru, rape, itanaru


He heard footsteps, coming closer, as he cowered in the closet

He heard footsteps, coming closer, as he cowered in the closet. "I know your hear! Get the hell out of your hiding space" a bulky man with dark curly hair yelled as he busted the closet door down."Hahah here you are!!" the man blasted as he pulled the young boy out of the closet by his hair."O..ow! i…. im sorry" the blond boy cried out as the man tied his arms and feet up.

* * *

Some where else

"kakashi-sensei, naruto's late!" a certain pink haired annoyance whined. "Now now sakura I am sure he just slept in, sasuke and sakura go find him. "The tall man reading a certain orange book said not even looking up at his students. "But why!!"she whined even louder while sasuke said nothing, which was not unusual. "FINE!" she said while walking off. Sasuke just fallowed a hint of worry in his eyes.

As they arrived at naruto's house they knocked fifteen times before sasuke broke down the door. What they found shocked them. The room was torn apart holes in the couch, glass everywhere, and the table flipped over. Sasuke ran into naruto's room while sakura just stood there screaming (like the idiot she is)."NARUTO!!" he screamed as he kicked down the door. He was even more shocked then when he first came in, there were blood stains on the wall and the carpet. "Sakura don't stand there like an idiot go get help!" he yelled as he continued to look for naruto. She ran out the door as quickly as she could. By this point sasuke started to yell for naruto receiving no answer.

Back with naruto

"He is an adorable 15 year old ninja from the village of konaha, he is still a virgin and the highest bidder gets to do what ever he wants with him." A slim man in a dark brown suit said as he held naruto by the chains that were around his wrists."50!! 75!! 90!! 100!! 170!!" the bids kept getting higher and higher until, "4,000." A thin man with a hood covering his face said while dumping a briefcase of money an the stage. "All paid in cash." He said while the announcer stared wide eyed at the cash on the floor. The man took naruto and left.

Back in konaha

The three konaha ninja all sat in Tsunades office telling her the story. Tears flowed from her eyes as the silver haired jonin continued with his report. "Well…where is he?" she said wile regaining her composer. "We are not sure, we don't have any leads" he said while sitting back down next to his two shaken students. "Who was the first to find out?" she continued, "That would be sasuke" kakashi said as he glanced over at the boy who was emitting a deadly aura. "hn…" he merely grumbled while staring at the hokage with a murderous intent. "Sasuke what did you find in naruto's house?"……no answer. "Sasuke?"…still no answer. "Sasuke!! What did you find!!" she was now standing with her chair pushed over and forgotten. "Blood…dried blood" he replied while looking away from her. "Sasu…"she started, "I WILL find him" sasuke yelled as he ran out towards the gates of konaha.

Back with naruto

As he regained conciseness he soon found himself to be tied up or rather chained up to a metal bar sticking out of the wall. "u..Ugh w..Where am i?" the blond asked as he slowly looked around. "Well my little fox I see that your awake" the man in the hood from before said as he emerged from the darkness. "Who're you!?" naruto semi yelled as the man stepped closer. The man let down his hood to reveal itachi uchiha. "I..tachi w…what do you want! Where am i?! What did you do damn it!!" the blond yelled as he trashed about in the chains. "Quite obvious uzumaki-kun, I want your body" the older uchiha whispered in naruto's ear. "wh what the he..!" he was cut off by itatchi's lips slamming against his. He felt two ice cold arms snake their way up his shirt and while itachi broke for air he pulled naruto's shirt off. He started to play with on of naruto's nipples, "w …why are..you doing this.." the small demon vessel asked as he started to sweat. The dark haired man slowly licked his way up to naruto's ear and whispered "because I want to little naruto-kun" and he bit down on his earlobe. Naruto stifled a moan. "s…stop" he whimpered, "but naruto-kun you seem to be enjoying this." The older man said as he grabbed the bulge between naruto's legs. "N….NO!!" he yelled as he tried to close his legs, this made itachi take both hands and spread naruto's legs as wide as he could and started to remove naruto's pants. "well naruto-kun if your good I wont make it hurt more then necessary" he said as he started rubbing naruto's manhood through his boxers. "n no…d..Dont…please!" the blond pleaded as the uchiha removed his boxers, he started to squirm. "Itachi bent down and whispered in his ear "naruto you are not being very good" as he grabbed naruto's cock and gave it a hard squeeze. Naruto hid another moan, itachi started to unbutton his own pants and soon naruto could feel itatchi's hard dick against his entrance. "n.. no….DONT!! AGH AHHHHH!!" he yelled as the older man plunged into naruto without warning. He thrust harder and harder each time, all the while naruto screamed and yelled as tears fell down his face. itachi finally came in naruto and went back to meet the blonds lips. whispering to the blond he said "naruto-kun if your good next time I will be a little more gentle." Then he vanished leaving a broken blond silently crying to himself whispering no over and over again.

Back in konaha

"Sasuke!! Wait!!" kakashi and sakura both caught up with sasuke just as he was about to kill the guard who not let him past the gates without a mission assignment. "sasuke-kun! The hokage gave us permission to search for naruto-kun! She thinks the akatsuki might have him so we must hurry!!" sakura exclaimed as the handed him a back pack. "also shikamaru, neji, ino, gaara, and tamari are coming along since we cant fight the akatsuki alone" kakashi said while pointing to the group of ninja be hind him. They set off towards where they believed was the right location. '_Naruto wait for me please' _sasuke pleaded as then approached the base. Sasuke was just about to bust right through the front doors, "sasuke!! What are you doing?!, we can't just walk in!" the older man said as they all stood there watching in astonishment. what was sasuke, the one who killed orochimaru and many others thinking walking in just like that.

Back with naruto

As the blond regained conciseness for the second time he looked around frightened that the uchiha was still there. To his relief he was not and he was the only one in the room. His wounds stung as they started to heal, another man with long blond hair walked in. at first naruto thought he was a women, he was holding a bowl of something that looked like a mixture of vomit and cheese chunks and a bread stick. "you should eat." The man simply stated as he walked towards him. "h...how am I gonna do that" he stuttered, as the man came to a stopped in front of him. "I guess I have ta feed ya then huh?" he said as he took the bread stick and broke it in half and gave it to naruto. "my names deidara, the only, I mean only reason I am being nice is because I feel bad that you are itatchi's new pet" he said while leaning on the wall after naruto had finished eating. "wh..what do ya mean pet?" he said weakly, as he just stared with glazed eyes. "Pet, his new toy, ya know like a play thing, and then after he is done we have to take the demon in ya, sucks ta be you" he said while gathering the plate, he then heard a sniffle and looked up. The blond had tears streaming down his face, "will you just kill me now? Please?" he had given up hope. "Sorry kid pein would kill me" he said as he walked out of the room, leaving a blond who had now died on the inside. Naruto never talked just whimpered and that pissed itachi off more and more until he stabbed naruto a few times just to get whimpers while he fucked him. The boy had lost all hope then when itachi left he heard voices and lound bangs until the door to his room was knocked down reviling a certain raven haired ninja.

* * *

Back with sasuke

Sasuke started knocking down doors leaving the rest of the team behind. He soon got to a room that reeked of blood and he busted it down to reveal naruto staring blankly back at him covered in blood and semen chained to the wall naked. "NARUTO!!" he screeched as he ran up beside the boy who just stared at him with dead eyes. In sasuke's eyes naruto looked like death himself he was paler then sasuke with gouges in his stomach arms and legs. The thing that bothered sasuke most was that naruto eyes had lost all life in them, they were dead. They were not the same eyes that sasuke remembered the ones full of life, with happiness, and loneliness. But now there was nothing, no emotion at all. "naruto" sasuke whispered as he was about to touch him naruto flinched back and both there heads snapped over to the door where neji was standing with sakura behind him. "NARUTO!!" sakura screamed as she pushed past an astounded neji, "naruto what happened? Are you ok?" she asked while she ran over to attend to his wounds. He said nothing; neji came up besides her, helping her as the rest of the group came in. All of them watched in shock as the blond who changed their life, the boy who held light in his smile stared back at them with dead eyes. Ino started crying, tamari just stared with sad eyes, shikamaru already asking what he could do, and gaara fuming a deathly aura. "wh….what the hell did they do to you" shikamaru said in a voice nearly above a whisper. "Naruto-kun? Can you hear me? Naruto?" sakura asked as she finished up healing his wounds, "we need to leave ok? Let's go" she said to the blond who just sat there. Then all of a sudden naruto started shaking, "n...no if I leave he will hurt me! And you he'll hurt you and an…..and…." he sat there holding himself shaking until sasuke stepped infront of sakura. "who is he?" no reply "naruto…..NARUTO WHO IS HE!!" he started to yell as he put a hand on his shoulder, "i…itachi uchiha…"naruto started to sob. Just hearing the name of his older brother made sasuke's sharingan flare bright red, "what!?" he screamed as he grabbed naruto by his shoulders and lightly shook him, this caused naruto to cry more until gaara stepped in and stopped sasuke while sakura went to hold him. "turn it off!!" gaara said firmly, "your scaring him!" sakura said as naruto just shook in her arms. "Lets go they no we are here!" kakashi said as he came in, gaara picked naruto up and they left immediately.

Naruto awoke at the konaha hospital, with sasuke asleep in the chair next to him. Just then sakura came into the room. "N…naruto-kun!!" she said as she rushed to his side, "are you feeling better?!" this woke sasuke up. "Naruto…sakura go tell nurse that he is up." She walked out on his command. Sasuke looked back at naruto "naruto i…..i am so sorry!!" he said as he pulled naruto into a hug. Naruto just sat there unmoving; "naruto?" sasuke pulled back and saw that same emotionless stare. "Sasu…..sasuke?" naruto stuttered just then tsunade walked in. "naruto!!" she ran at him tears in her eyes, "I am so happy your ok". Naruto just let her hug him unmoving. "Naruto?" she asked, she looked at him and then pulled sasuke and sakura back into the hall. "Naruto can't live by himself right now so sasuke he is going to stay with you" sasuke agreed and left to go gather naruto's things from his house…or at least what was left of it. The whole time in his head he was singing _naruto is gonna stay at myyyy house!! Myyy house!! My house my house!_

Everybody came to see him, first was lee with shikamaru and kiba, then was ino and tenten who was sobbing about neji rejecting her when she asked him out; she said something about him already loving a girl named Julia. (There ya go juju!! ) next was gaara and tamari. "Naruto….are you feeling better?" gaara asked as he sat next to naruto, he did not reply. "Naruto um I am sorry I did not get their sooner" gaara said tilting his head down and balling his fists up. "g…gaara its ok….thank you for helping me." Gaara snapped his head up. "Of course naruto! Your like a brother to me you know that!" gaara said sitting on the bed now. (Awww gaara naruto moment!). "I have to go back to my village today. If you need anything contact me ok? Promises me you will ok?" he said standing back up. "ok gaara I promise" naruto said as tamari and gaara left. After that neji and hinata came in with kakashi. Hinata and neji said hi and when they left kakashi and sasuke took naruto to sasuke's house.

"Naruto are you hungry?" sasuke said while grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards. "No" he replied, naruto sat on the rather large couch, "um sasuke where am I sleeping?", "in my room" this surprised naruto. "Where are you sleeping?", "on the couch" he said as he came back with a glass of water and a glass of milk. "But sasuke!" "Shut up I am not going to make a guest sleep on the couch and an injured one at that!"

the first night was great because naruto was so exhausted. But a few days after that sasuke would wake up to naruto screaming in his sleep. The fifth night and sasuke got up to check on naruto when he walked in naruto was sitting up starring wide eyed at the wall. Sasuke new what it was he was sure naruto would start screaming in 5, 4 ,3 ,2 ,1 "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" sasuke ran next to naruto and held him. "shhh its ok its ok im here. I wont ever let that happen again" sasuke whispered into naruto's ear as he held him tight. "Sasu…sasu….i am sorry" naruto whimpered, "its ok" sasuke said and he kissed naruto gently on the forehead. Sasuke was about to leave the room when he heard naruto say something, "what? "he asked as he came back to naruto's side. "w..will …you stay with me" naruto asked still shaking a bit. "um sure" he said while laying next to naruto. In his head sasuke was screaming _YAAAAAAAY!! I get to sleep next to naruto!! _he looked over to see naruto staring at him with his big blue eyes, naruto then hugged sasuke. "Na...Naruto?" he asked taken back a bit. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, sasuke…..i ….love you." Naruto said burying his head into his pillow saying the last part really fast and quiet. Sasuke just starred back, "what?" naruto blushed and said "I said…" "I heard what you said" sasuke interrupted naruto and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sasuke smiled (I know it's amazing!!) "I love you too" he said as he gently stroked naruto's face. Then sasuke kissed naruto on the lips again only more passionate, naruto blushed a deep red. "go to sleep" those were the last words he heard befor he drifted to sleep.

naruto woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "s...sasuke?" naruto whispered as he turned the corner into the kitchen. "ah naruto your up, want some breakfast?" sasuke said while setting the food down the the kitchen table. "n..no thank you" naruto simply refused as he sat down at the table anyway. "naruto you have to eat." sasuke sat down across from the blond, "but i am not hungry" he said whining a bit, _wow he is starting to whine. he willl be the same old naruto soon. _sasuke thought while taking a bite off his eggs. "well naruto i was thinking of going to the training grounds and meet up with neji wanna come?" sasuke asked while rinsing his dish off in the sink. "n..no i think i am just gonna rest today i am kinda tired" the blond said while standing up and pushing in his chair. "good well i am leaving oh and try not to leave the house ok?" sasuke said while walking out the door.

* * *

sorry it is kinda short

will update soon


End file.
